clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Joeyaa/1
--Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 12:07, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Look Why are you going aruond putting that template on all our images? CP lets us use them or there wouldn't be thousands of CP blogs out there.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:18, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Seriosly. Stop.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:22, 1 February 2009 (UTC) You claim that you are fixing our Legal issues. There are no legal issues. Stop now, or I will stop you (Trying not to sound threatening here.)-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:25, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Who gives you the authority to say that, eh? No one. Stop now or I will be forced to get a sysop to stop you.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:27, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin doesn't mind people using images of it. You obiosly don't actually use Club Penguin, or you would know that.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:28, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Go look at Club Penguin.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) The U.S. does not control the internet.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:32, 1 February 2009 (UTC) You were putting your template on the wrong images, anyway. Photos and so on.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:34, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Still, CP doesn't choose to sue people who use its images, there are literally thousands of sights which use them, and CP doesn't mind. So we're safe anyway. And it's going to take ages to clean this up, unless there's a way to delete all youre edits in one go...-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:37, 1 February 2009 (UTC) #You don't need copyrite for that. #I only undid about 3 #You said you'd stopped! -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:39, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I'll stop till an admin or community decision states that I'll continue. And you do need copyright, Wikia requires images to have an appropriate license on them. Joey - Talk I meant you don't need copywrite for pictures of toys. BTW, I read the policy, and I don't see your point.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:46, 1 February 2009 (UTC) No, you need the taker's copywrite, not the maker's copywrite.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:50, 1 February 2009 (UTC) They are not copyrited. You just can't sell it, you can depict it, as long as you do not derive any monetary value from the image.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 08:57, 1 February 2009 (UTC) The ads are only on the main pages, which do not display such images.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:02, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Oh yea, I forgot about IPs...Who, though, would be sued?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:14, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Ahhh...All is revealed...-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:38, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I see where you're coming from...but still disagree. I am willing to accept the judgement of a sysop, however.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:43, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I'l do it in just a mo.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 09:49, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Hi, I'm a sysop. Agentgenius has contacted me about your system of putting Template:Copyrighted Media on every image. This is pointless and unecessary. No-one can understand all that legal jargon anyways and your template basically says "this is copyrighted but that dosen't matter anyway so never mind". Please stop putting this template on images. Thanks, -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 19:43, 3 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Spelling Edit I can't remember what page it was on, I think it was....Yes it was Rockhopper Island, I reverted your changing from "Rumour" to "Rumor" then saw that you'd fixed another word, so I fixed that word after reverting the edit. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 10:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, you see, since there's been alot of argueing over Color and Colour, I made a new rule, this rule is that if it's spelt differently, take Center (American Spelling) for example, no one can change it to Centre (Europiean Spelling) but it's already Centre no one can change it to Center. Same goes for Color and Colour, Rumor and Rumour, Meter and Metre, etc. --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 10:27, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Ok then. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 10:28, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::By the way...Who are you? Are you wikia staff? Or just a normal user? --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 10:30, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::That's cool! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 10:35, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :O JOEYAA! Hey! How are you man? Haven't spoke to you since I was in the IRC. Hows Liberapedia doing? Daedryon 23:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Heh, I haven't really checked back, I totally forgot about it :P I decided to move myself here for a little while to watch the animal spectacle. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 23:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Hehe I know. I've only gotten involved because I'm kind of an anti-vandal person, and I like messing with the vandals, so getting iamthewalruswikidotcom shut down seemed like the funnest thing to do :D Daedryon 23:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well ya, it's been setting off my spam filter for a while and I thought I might as well have a look. But since I really can't do anything with this type of vandalism, I just ping 'teh `fuzzy'. ;) ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 23:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Hey! Heyyy, what's up? Do you know anything 'bout this whole Master Header type thing? It says Blog but I don't have one..? Metalmanager Talk or WALK! What more could a Penguin ask for? Well, they could ask this. 08:27, 6 July 2009 (UTC) (Whoa, long signature, I'll change that.) :Okay, shorter signature now, so, what's up? --Metalmana- OW! Snowball in the eye! 08:31, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::The Masthead is a new extension on Wikia, now on every Wikia wiki (except for a few that opted out). It'll show links to several things, including every user's blog, regardless of whether or not they used it yet. If you really don't like it, it is possible to disable it on a per-user basis. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 17:22, 6 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Your Blog Post Master Joeyaa, I posted a long winded "book" of sorts as a response to your Blog entry. I hope for you to read it soon. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ---- P.S.: "Master", when I use it, is not an insult, but a term of endearment. You are the Staff, after all, and I believe you deserve a high title to couple your power on the corporation. :Thanks for the response. I'll reply to it shortly. Oh, and sorry, I'm not staff :( ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 18:16, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ---- ::As with every other reformer, your response is the same: "TurtleShroom, we're changing the wiki. You stink. I'm going to kick your butt. Stop feeding the trolls. You're going down.". Everyone who has ever wanted reform could care less about my side of the story. I can't leave this wiki for a week without seeing someone try to change it. Everyone wants to stop me, everyone wants to change the site. Everyone wants to kick my butt, and when I defend myself, I'm "halting change". If you want to tell me the current system is bad, the system I helped write since 2007, don't beat around the bush. Come to me and say "TurtleShroom, you're an epic fail, I'm going to kick your butt." ::I can predict your next response. "TurtleShroom, I am not trying to kick your butt or overthrow you, I just want to bring this wiki the change it needs.". That is politically correct for, "TurtleShroom, you're going down, this wiki will be changed." This has happened four times, I know this inside and out, all of the warnings, the signs, everything. I'd block you, but then I would be a "rogue admin", wouldn't I? Then, the people riot, I unblock you, they attack the site, another Crisis, and when the dust clears the wiki hasn't changed much. ::Good luck kicking my butt, it's only happened a handful of times since I came on Wikia--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 18:39, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I am not trying to start a fight or anything like that here, but I have to obviously have to explain why I think the Wiki is fine the way it currently is. And before I do that I would like to point something out, even though I already have. You state that nobody likes the Wiki in the current state. Well then please explain why I happen do. Now I am going to explain everything in a way that I hope is clear to you. You say that we play games too much and that we do not edit enough. While I agree that the Wiki is not MySpace, we do not have to only edit. If the Wiki was focused one hundred percent on editing then it would get boring. And then lots of people would quit, and we already have a problem with people quitting. Trust me when I say that our articles are very good. The next thing you complain about it that we seem to attract Vandals because we give them too much attention. Well, that is why Vandals vandalize but really, we have controlled the vandalism problems. But then you say that the way we did it made us lose out on new members. And we should not have to get rid of what we did to Walrus for two reasons. One is because the Walruses are jerks and deserve it. Two is because it is what is fun for us. And I have seen the Walrus site and I have seen them laugh at us for what we do to them. It makes them happy, but who cares? We happen to like what we do. And we do not lose out on new members; I see them every now and then. We have enough! Next is your rip on policies. I will not go too far into this but based on what you said you have no idea at all what you are talking about. And to finish off on your 5 tips, here is my response to each one. 1 is you have no idea what you are talking about. 2 is we are not getting rid of the Walrus page so give that idea up. 3 is that we do not so we can not stop doing it because we do not. 4 is we do not intend to bore people though we will edit. We do not treat the Wiki as MySpace, but you seem to not know that, and 5 is another thing you have no idea about. I am not trying to be rude or mean at all but I am trying to get a point across. This is why I think the Wiki is freaking fine the way it freaking is. Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 23:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Hi This is really important! Hear me out please! I want to stop Stroodolizing on this wiki. It is rude, mean, and unnecessary. You are sticking down to a vandal's level when you do that. I would like to set up a team of people to go un stroodlize all stoodlized pages. Thank you. LarryRawr --LarryGoesRawr! 16:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks I agree too =] - See Me Here!_Hate Mail Here_MY EVIL ENEMY!!! 13:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Requesting a checkuser Excuse me Joey, but may I request a checkuser on User:Fiskerton Phantom? We need to know whether or not he's Ben. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 17:16, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Monaco Problems Hello joey, my screen of the wiki (every page on this wiki) is having some problems. You see the monaco (or is it the background color) on the top of the page is silver, but the rest of it is blue. You know the word WIKIA on the top left corner of the page, and there's the word more under it, well it seems on my screen that it's like it's been cut by a knife (seperated). Do you know how to fix it ? :Try viewing this and see if it's still bunk. If so, clear your cache (instructions can be found here) and then try again. Also, what browser are you using? ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 12:32, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Monaco The monaco.css thing what does that do explain on my talk page! Thanks [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 11:35, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Monaco! Cool, can you set it up for me, By the Way do you play Club Penguin? [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 11:42, 26 July 2009 (UTC) WOW! Wow, wow and wow thats so cool! Do you play Club Penguin? [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 11:50, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Virus Someone on IRC sent me a virus! [[User:Iamred1|Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 16:02, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :No they didn't. ~Joey~ [[User talk:Joeyaa|^Talk^'']] 16:04, 26 July 2009 (UTC) There was [[User:Iamred1|''Iamred Is Cool!]] Speak to the Chief of Red Team! 16:06, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :No. ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 16:07, 26 July 2009 (UTC) The Salt News and Store Come to the Salt Shop and News! The Store is - as you guessed - a Store and the News is the... News - As done by the awesome Salt! Please go to - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_Shop for the Shop and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_News for the News! :) Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 00:39, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Request Can You Please Set Your bot to delete All of User:DragonBeater, User:Dragonian King, and User:Barn Owls Rule's Sub Pages? They are all ben's accounts. Thanks. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'''Talk]] ( ) Yoshi! 20:52, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Another request Could your bot delete any occurrences of and ? - they're in there when I imported templates from wikipedia. It's very cluttery and I want it gone. --'Zapwire' (Living after midnight, rockin' to the dawn) 11:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Regex-ing them seems silly since there are only a few, probably easier if you just do it manually. Thanks! NOT A STAFF OR HELPER — Joey aa 19:00, 1 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Barkjonaa You could demote him from Bureacrat, assuming he is one. I haven't needed to use him in a while, but I'd like to keep him a sysop. THanks!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 15:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ok. Russian One – Poker Face is the Obbsession of Canada 21:05, 3 August 2009 (UTC) New bot Could you make a bot to remove the category Club Penguin from all articles cept pages in the Forum namespace that have it? The category was intended for messages in the forum that had to do with CP, and Seahorseruler added it to articles, where they don't belong. --'StainedClass' (HERE COMES THE METAL MELTDOWN) 17:14, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Did you get permission to ask for that to be done? Hat pop agreed that we should add the category to articles, and a few other users helped. You keep getting on my nerves. Your acting like your my parent. Why are you blaming me? It was supposed to be done. Joey, Please don't listen to StainedClass, he just thinks hes the boss of everyone and everything that goes on here. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) ::Also, You are not even that active here, StainedClass. How would you know that it doesen't belong on articles? It does belong on articles. Everything here is related to club penguin. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 18:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Monaco Request may I take a look at your Monaco Joeyaa? Blacklist Errors The spam blacklist is still not working, even after your tips. I don't know what to do. But, you've been an awesome help to this wiki, and I think you should be an admin. What do you think if you made a request at Club Penguin Wiki:Requests for adminship? Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) :Let me take a look at the list again. And nah, I really don't need adminship for what I do here, might as well give it to someone who could use it actively. '''NOT A STAFF OR HELPER' — Joey aa 17:58, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :Actually, the filter seems to be working, it stopped me from saving iatw and iamthewalrus .com/info. What's the problem? NOT A STAFF OR HELPER — Joey aa 17:59, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, I ment the keywords, such as "Iamthewalrus". Those are on the blacklist, but the Spam filter isn't triggered by those. How do I make it so it will block the keyword? Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) :::This blacklist if for URLs only, it's the way it works. You're thinking of something different. NOT A STAFF OR HELPER — Joey aa 18:06, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re:IRC I really can't get my head around IRC. YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 10:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :You were just on it, I missed you :| NOT A STAFF OR HELPER — Joey aa 10:09, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Requesting a checkuser. Excuse me Joey, but may I request a checkuser on User:Salteroi? Sharkbate said I could because people suspect him of being Ben. Thank you. --LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 16:53, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Joey is NOT staff, he is a regular user with no powers. Please send all staff requests via . — Charitwo (talk) 16:54, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :: Staff Said we are asking for too many requests from them. Maybe you should wait a little bit. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 16:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Oh okay, I'm really sorry.--LarryGoesRawr! LOL! 17:03, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Question How are we able to prove we can handle vandals maturely if the protection is on? With protection, the vandals arent here. Can we have the protection turned off for a period of time, to prove we can handle vandals, and have the protection permanently off? We cant fix editing problems completely until we have the protection turned off, so we have more editors. Also, about spotlight, I want to know your opinion. Do you think the ''Quality of the wiki's articles are good enough for spotlight? Please Reply. Thanks --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:44, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :The protection must remain until it's plausible to make a valid call that removing the protection won't cause massive attacks. We still get small vandals, and in the newusers log I've seen some walrus (or impostors, latter likely) that if dealt with maturely for a little while will result in proving the administration can handle it. The goal is to revert, block, and ignore as I have often preached, and by showing it won't make any problems is the key. :Spotlights were designed for really new wikis with few articles and editors, so the quality isn't so important, but I'd like us to do some cleanups (one thing would be to remove all the talk pages in the archive namespace) and start with the making items thing, then simply have a nice sweep of mainspace before getting anyone else here. '''NOT A STAFF OR HELPER' — Joey aa 19:51, 11 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Your post. Joeya, your point is correct, but you don't seem to grasp why I'm fighting so hard about this. Friend, people aren't just wanting demote me or punish me, they are attacking me as a person, my character, my morales, my beliefs. Now, it's not posted on this site, but people like Leekduck and Zapwire have been trying to get rid of me for ages. Karazachi has tried before, but he's very passive and doesn't attack me directly. It's not a matter of friendship, or succession, I'm defending my very beliefs here. People are calling me power-abusive, rule-breaking, etc. etc., and that's synonomus with "horrible" in my beliefs. I have to defend myself, I can't leave a site being called horrible! The Un-CP is a deep issue in my religion, most everything there violates my faith, and more importantly, is a bad influence on children. A lot of bad things are on that site! I even have examples! As for blocking Leekduck and Zapwire: For my sake, no! They blatently attack and want to destroy me! I listed on their block logs why, I have proof elsewhere. They are after me, and ZW has already tried to Troll me (also in the block log). Leekduck just makes me feel worse with his harsh hatred and name callings. Lastly, can the edits I made on the Un-CP disclaimer and its double confirmation remain? I deserve the right to plead my case! On the WikiFamily template, it says "make fun of Club Penguin", although it is actually just insulting people, races, and orientations with a CP theme. "Insult things with a CP theme" is an accurate description of the site. Their only rule is "that there are no rules". They're not making fun of CP, making fun would be calling CP "dumb" or pointing out flaws and strange features in a satrical manner. The evidence I posted above is not making fun of CP, it's insulting and downright unholy. That is all. TurtleShroom :( I think that the entire thing might have just been blown up, but I think if both sides could just agree on something then everything would be easily fixed. One thing I'd like to push is the thing I mentioned in my last post: "You can do the honorable thing and take a demotion." Leave the wiki up to its respective admins and bureaucrats, and let them make the decisions. Right? If you do that, I can get everybody to not troll or speak negatively about you again, and you'd be doing the honorable thing by stepping down without force. :The goal here is to be peaceful, simple, mellow, not create these two sided arguments whereas one side must be banished O_O We don't even want you to leave, they were asking for you to just resign the abilities of a bureaucrat and admin. If doing so could stop the creation of a split between the wiki, then by all means go for it. :If we go one by one like I said and look at everyone that voted against you, then sure we can find all this blurb about crud, but I think that road is just foul. Instead of taking out everything negative thing each other did, it'd be best to just be decisive. I'll have a word with everyone about treating you equally and about a policy against speaking foully towards any user. I just hope you accept my advice... About UnCP, that really isn't my choice, is it? I'm just a user here, not part of its government or system, and the real choice is with the community. From the look of it they want to keep it as it was, but that doesn't prevent you from trying to change their minds via a forum. I know it failed on CPFW, but we don't allow flaming here and do prevent fights to the best of our abilities. It's up to you which path you choose, but the peaceful path ends with CPFW and a happy wiki. NOT A STAFF OR HELPER — Joey aa 20:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ---- ::Okay, I'm ready to relenquish my Bureaucrat powers. Please let me be an admin still, though... also, please, just for the sake of my cause, please allow the "extreme" warning to stay. I really do concern about the safety of viewers to these sites, and a big warning at leasts warns them as opposed to one filled with Weasel Words like "may" or "might be", for instance. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:25, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Award File:Respect_award_cp_1_seahorseruler.jpg|You have gained Seahorseruler's highest Respect! This has been awarded to you because you have showed helpfulness in every way. Please add it to your awards! Thanks! --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I should have handed this over years ago: :: :::--† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:33, 11 August 2009 (UTC) *Danke to both of you! '''NOT A STAFF OR HELPER' — Joey aa 20:41, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Actually Joeyaa, Thank You for helping the wiki so much. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 20:48, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Joey. Can You run your bot to delete all os the users on this list: http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Template:BenSock Im Trying to clear the database of the word ben. Its one way to stop feeding him. Also, Nice icon lol. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 23:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Requesting a checkuser Hello, Joeyaa. Thanks for your help again. Users have been suspecting that User:Salteroi is a sockpuppet of User:Ben 100022. Can you run a checkuser on him? Thank you. Alxeedo Blah blah blah... ( | ) Monaco. Can you take it off me now? Its great! Fin I checked the wikimarkup on your page and it only uses the command, yet it ends up as a download link. Any ideas why, or did you set it to do that? --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 17:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :I know, it's a bug. '''NOT A STAFF OR HELPER' — Joey aa 23:33, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Here We Go Again Hello Joeyaa! I've caught wind of proposals to delete all webmaster referencing items and projects. Like the Str00del Doctrine and other exports of the past, this is key to the site's culture. I request, for a second time, for you to convene with me and help me export everything for a second time. Your brilliance helped me move through without any strife, and I need you to help me again. Can you do it, Joeyaa? Message me on the CPFW when you are ready to talk with me on the IRC. Be sure to give me a link to the IRC, and when everything is done, give me a link to download the entire conversation. Thank you for being such a good friend to me. Also, can you do me one favor, one that I absolutely plea and beg for you to retain? We have hundreds of unused images. It will probably be proposed to delete them. PLEASE, I BEG TO YOU ON MY HANDS AND KNEES, PLEASE DON'T DELETE A SINGLE ONE! The images are a repository of past and present, and even the DUPLICATES have something to offer! I've attemped to categorize every image many times for catalog purposes, and we can't import every image. PLEASE, FOR THE SAKE OF MY SANITY, PLEASE KEEP ALL OF THE CLEAN UNUSED IMAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE! Message me when you're ready to start. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 20:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Woah, the various tones in that last one just showed me how quickly your mental state must change... Anyhow, the images should be kept, but why do you want to keep all that webmaster inclusion stuff? It didn't mean much, and it's over now anyway. --[[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 22:01, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Joey, that was a '''Club Penguin' infobox. Not a WIKI USED infobox, like . Sorry about that. --Iceanator189 Talk Page Two pickles are better than one! ( |Edit Count) 20:22, September 6, 2009 (UTC) FunnyText Your request is done! Thanks for choosing the...ehhh... FunnyText...market...thing! ╔════╗╔═╗ ╔═╗ ╔════╗ ║ ╔══╝║ ╚═╝ ║ ╚═╗╔═╝╔══╗ ║ ╚══╗╚═╗ ╔═╝╔════╗ ╔════╗ ╔╗ ║║ ║║ ║ ║ ╔══╝ ║ ║ ║ ══ ║ ║ ══ ║ ║╚═╝║ ║ ║ ║ ╚══╗ ║ ║ ║╔══╗║ ║╔══╗║ ╚═══╝ ╚══╝ ╚════╝ ╚═╝ ╚╝ ╚╝ ╚╝ ╚╝ --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] DON'T MESS WITH THA SHARK BOI! 00:05, September 7, 2009 (UTC) IRC I have no clue how to communicate with you on IRC. Can't you just tell me what's on your mind?--Antwan1353 That's Me! 01:01, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :I want to talk to Karazachi. '''NOT A STAFF OR HELPER' — Joey aa 01:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, we had a misunderstanding, I AM KARAZACHI! --Antwan1353 That's Me! 01:15, September 9, 2009 (UTC) (AKA KARAZACHI) talk to me. I'll prove I'm Karazachi. I don't have much more time.--Antwan1353 That's Me! 01:24, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Well I got to go. Thanks for the thought provoking conversation. --Antwan1353 That's Me! 01:28, September 9, 2009 (UTC) They did Hey, I just want to inform you that requests for powers re-opened, so people can now request, just saying...--Ratonbat 00:10, September 17, 2009 (UTC) K. and...? NOT A STAFF OR HELPER — Joey aa 00:32, September 17, 2009 (UTC) You said at the request page they were closed...--Ratonbat 00:34, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :I said they should be. NOT A STAFF OR HELPER — Joey aa 00:44, September 17, 2009 (UTC)